


Romoe and Juliet happily ever after

by Bana_malik



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fem Jughead, Female Jughead, Jarchie - Freeform, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trigger Warnings, beronica, choni, jason blossom - Freeform, riverdale with a twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bana_malik/pseuds/Bana_malik
Summary: What if Jughead was a girl her name is Juliet and her secret that she had a secret relationship with her best friendOur story about a town a small town and the people who lives in the town





	1. Chapter 1

“Archie I ve missed you said Juliet as she hugged her best friend since he left to visit his mother in Chicago a week after Jason Blossom disappearance “me too jules” they broke apart “ oh archie that’s Veronica she is a new student here “ “Archie Andrews “ “Veronica Lodge nice yo meet you” “you too I have to go I will see you guys later” archie said then ran to his football friends “well I taste every flavor but orange is he your boyfriend” “no we are just friends” both girls said “well you wont mind if u put into a word” “i don’t know “betty said then “ well see you guys at lunch” Juliet said leaving the group as she walked through empty hallways she felt a hand pull her into a closet and pair of lips crashed into hers “I missed those lips so much babe” said a voice coming from a tall dark figure “ god you scared me don’t you ever meet me like that” “sorry Juliet but I can’t help specially with that ripped jeans and that top” he said meeting her lips again as his arms snaked around her waist while her arm slipped into his hair “ I missed this too arch “ she said kissing him again they continued making out until they got interrupted by the bell archie groaned and Juliet chuckled at his annoyance “well that’s it see you later Archibald ” this said pulling away from her lover “you’re coming over tonight?” He asked getting slightly excited “ of course honey you haven’t been here for a week some one have to give the work you missed” she said with a smirk “ oh you’re such a tease” he said peaking her lips “ oh you’re dad will not be home right “ “ don’t worry babe he wont come home until three days later” “okay I gotta go I have a class “ “see you tonight “ “ okay” she said as she walked away winking at him she chuckled as she heard him groaning and ran to her class gripping on her bag stripe . 

 

 

 

 

 

Later that day 

 

Juliet was walking through familiar street she walked in for years thinking about her and Archie was it wrong right they are keeping their relationship secret for a reason but she would be lying if she said that it doesn’t hurt when people ask them are they dating or when they will start dating and Archie would deny and laugh even though she know he is acting for her sake she was lost in her thoughts and she found herself infront of his house well it’s hundred percent better than her trailer but she shook that thought aside and knocked the door suddenly she found herself getting grabbed inside the house and the door was slammed shut she was pushed against the door greeted by Archie lips kissing her hungrily she responded immediately wrapped her arms around her neck pulling him closer into her he slipped his to her butt grabbing it earning a gasp from her as he took the chance and slipped his tongue into her mouth deepen the kiss earning a moaned from Juliet in his mouth making him get aroused he lifted her and her legs wrap themselves around his waist as he carry her into his room he made sure the blinds was closed and then he lowering her to his bed as his hand gripped her hips tightly he pulled away for breath hearing a breathy laugh from the girl under him gripping the collar of his shirt “ eager aren’t we” archie chuckled at the comment as he lowered his face trailing kisses along her neck getting a moan as he find her sweet spot and he started sucking leaving a hickey for sure then he pull away standing up pulling his shirt over his head and felt her fingers running over his abs his fingers went to the hem of her shirt looking into her asking for permission she nodded quickly as he smirked widely at her reaction he took of her shirt and continued putting kisses along her skin marking his territory  
And it all went down 

 

Juliet snuggles into archie wrapping her arms around his bare waist laying her head into his chest hearing his steady beats “I really missed you arch things haven’t been the same since you left I needed you” jules sighed sadly “what happened julie you know you can always talk to me right” she nodded “ it’s just the house is always filled with my parents screaming at each other because of my dad being drunk I just feel like my family is falling apart and I am just paralyzed to do anything “ she didn’t know she was crying until she felt strong arms wrapping around her tightly whispering into her ears” it’s okay everything is gonna be okay just don’t cry “ she started to stop crying holding him tightly as she take in his scent

“hey have you ever think of us going public” archie said trying to enlighten the mood “sometimes” “ oh really when “ he smirked “ sometimes I felt like slapping those bitches who keep flirting with you to tell them you’re mine” she smiled kissing him softly “ oh really are there girls are flirting with me “ “oh really it’s literally everyone in this school drooling over you specially since you got hot after the summer “ she said running her hands over his abs chuckling a little archie sighed happily at that sound that he could at least distract her from her troubles “I like when you’re jealous you’re cute” “ what me jealous no way” “ oh really so you weren’t glaring at the new girl at lunch when she was talking to me” he said in challenging manner “oh she just came and thought she can steal you away from me “ “will she is wrong cuz no one can steal me i love you forsythia jones only you “ “ I love you to Archibald Andrews” she chuckled a little kissing him then they fell asleep lost in each other warmth 

 

Juliet got her lunch and sat on an empty table waiting for her friends and she started texting archie   
sitting alone   
Arch: I am coming just had to talk to reggie   
Juliet : okay love you   
Arch: love u 2   
Thia put the phone into her pocket smiling widely feeling warm inside she got interrupted by betty and Veronica sitting in front of her “hey Jules” betty said with a wide smile “hey betts hey Veronica how is Riverdale treating you” “It fine I just thought that people would be more..” “obsessed with you” kevin interrupted “well maybe other time but now it’s all about Cheryl trying to win an award for her role as Riverdale red widow” “ okay lets pass that so how about the school semi formal who is going” “everyone except me” said Juliet proudly “why you don’t have any date “ v said “no that’s not the point but semi formals aren’t my thing plus I have to take care of jellybean “ “whats are you guys talking about “ said archie sliding beside juliet“oh hey arch” juliet and betty said “ hey archiekins” Veronica said with a flirting manner which make Juliet go stiff and Archie alittle uncomfortable he noticed juliet and hold her hand under the table and squeeze it a little “so we were talking about the semi formal” betty said break the tense air “oh so who is going” “well juliet said she is not going “ said Veronica “why?” Said Archie “well I have to take care of my brother i can’t leave him alone especially these days” juliet said looking down to her plate archie squeeze her hand again rubbing his thumb over her knuckles betty gave her a worried look ‘i will tell you later’ juliet signed”how is polly after what happened with ...” “yeah is fine kinda depressed but she will be fine it will take her few days before coming back to school” “who is polly and what happened” said Veronica “that’s my sister she was dating jason before he died “ “ oh I am sorry for asking” “ no its okay “ “guys i have to go I have to see coach clayton” “god luck arch” juliet said beaming at him as he left “well you can let jelly stay at polly“ “well i don’t wanna be a burden””oh please you know how much polly love him” “so now you have no excuse to not go to the semi formal” “ I still have I have to dress or a date” “you can come with me and i will buy one today after school” betty said smiling widely “ well i guess its time “”oh yeah I forgot Forsythia jones never have wear dresses””exactly” “wait a moment forsythia jones I thought it was juliet and really never“ oh yeah it’s a nickname and never call me that again and its a family name and my mom tell me that i always hated it i would start crying and try to take it off“ “oh juliet is way better” “yeah I know but you’re missing the point I have no date for the semi formal “ “oh don’t worry about the date anyone in this school would like to take you” “ not really” “why you’re beautiful and any boy would be lucky to take you” “maybe in New York that would happen but no one here would like the loner Southsider “ “what do you mean” “ oh let me tell you Riverdale is is divided into 2 parts the north and the south well and there’s a high school for each side both sides hate each other they are just waiting for the war to break out” “well then y ur here no offense” “ non taken but ssh isn’t a good school if you could call it one and because I have a good gpa it’s a lost to ruin that by going there so my parents got me here”   
“Oh okay so the Southside is a bad place right” “as u northsiders could call it yeah” “so go with archie “ betty said “ we’re just friends”” well go like that friends” “like it’s not the first time we go together “ “its not a bad Idea but betty are you going with someone” “ actually someone did ask me “ “oh REALLY WHO” “ trev brown” “ oh finally he asked you out “ “what do you mean” “ oh comn you to have been having heart eyes for each other and I thought that I would die before anyone of you would make the first step “ oh here come Cheryl on don’t talk about me and trev”   
Hey you’re the new girl here I am Cheryl Blossom””a.k.a Cheryl bombshell” juliet interrupted”ignoring that weirdo” she said sliding beside her”so what you hens are gossiping about “ “ extracurricular Weatherbee want me to sign into some “ “ cheerleading you must I am senior captain of the river vixens “ “yeah betty and juliet you’re gonna tryout too”   
“ of course “ Cheryl said bitterly “ tryout is open for all even loner weirdos and betty have too much on her plate and being a cheerleader is full time thing but open for all” Cheryl stood up “ follow me on Twitter and I will do the same “then she left “okay start hating on cheerleading but..””I would love being a cheerleader it would look good on my college application but last time I tried out she told me that I was too fat “ 2season 5 betty draper it was a great line” kevin said “ which is not true” juliet said gripping on betty’s hand knowing she is kinda insecure about her looks “ well that is not true as hot and beautiful you are you have to be the queen bay of this school so I have few moves” betty smiled looking at Jules who smiled in approval “well show me you’re moves” “and to answer your question I will never be a cheerleader I will never throw myself into a diet to be popular “ 

 

 

“Oh Betty you look good in that uniform well I never thought Cheryl will let you in” juliet said as they were walking to betty home “ me neither but thanks to Veronica” “ well yeah is she made Cheryl Blossom let u in she is a miracle maker “ she said coldly “ why you don’t like Veronica “ “ well to not be complete bitch but she is not a person would say even hi to me at the hallway she bring nice and trying be my friend makes me feel weird “ jules said tucking her beanie more into her head “ oh comn Jules you know you’re more than these classifications right” betty stopped talking jules hands into her “ yeah “ she said looking away from betty “ juliet “ betty said kinda annoyed “ yes okay enough with emotions and lets get to your home “ the 2 girls chuckled continued walking 

 

“ betty there is something I have to tell you” juliet said looking around betty’s room making sure nobody could listen “ what is it “  
“ but before anything promise me you wont tell anyone and don’t get angry “ betty grew worried “ what’s it jul you’re worrying me “ “just promise me betty” “ I promise so” “ I am dating Archie” silence betty eyes widened and mouth open slightly “wait you’re dating archie as in Archie Andrews my neighbor “ juliet nodded looking at the ground “since when?” “Since the summer “ “and why you didn’t tell me “ “first you were in a internship secondly we decided to keep our relationship a secret “ “why ?” “Cuz I can’t be dating Archie” “ why if it because of this stupid war you know its not a problem “ “actually it’s my dad and that another thing happened at the summer or atleast I founded it out in the summer” “what did you find out” “my dad is serpent well actually the serpent king” juliet stopped talking waiting for her best friend reaction “oh my god Jules I am sorry how did you find out” “I heard him and my mum fighting and she started talking about him the serpent king and we’re living between those lowlife bikers and he have to get his shit together and stop being an alcoholic and” then a sob shook her body and started crying then she fell in betty’s arm who was rubbing her back and head calming her down “I just can add to all of these trouble that my dad may force me to break up with him because he is from the here “ “ but why do you even think he won’t be found of you’re relationship “ “he actually not really even found of me being with you guys what about dating archie a.k.a Riverdale very own troy bolton “ both girls laughed alittle “ but let’s talk about the important matter that you let that troy fall in love with you and you never had a crush on him or at least you never told me you have one” “ no I didn’t it just happened “ juliet blushed”oh tell me how it ‘happened’” juliet chuckled at her friend enthusiasm

 

 

Flashback 

Archie forced juliet to go to Reggie’s party cuz he can’t go alone they ended up drunk and on their way to the Andrews house and thankfully Mr. Andrews was working late so the house was empty   
Archie struggled due to him being drunk obviously he finally opened the door and him and juliet stumbled inside giggles archie put his finger on his lips gesturing to keep there voice low “ shhh the neighbors are sleeping “ juliet nodded copying his moves and put her finger on her lip and got upstairs to Archie’s room she opened the door and sat down on his bed waiting for him few moments later he came in moving in a zigzag motion he almost fell before juliet ran into him holding his arm they stared at each others eyes “Jules “ archie said not breaking their gaze “ hm hmmm” “ you’re eyes are beautiful “ archie said moving closer to juliet   
“ arch”   
“ jules”   
Then there lips were few centimeters apart   
“ kiss me “  
Without another thought he smashed their lips together into a messy kiss they pull apart the back again into a more proper kiss there lips fitted perfectly then Archie hands found there way to her waist pulling her closer melting into the kiss her hands moved from his arms up to his neck buried in his red hair   
Then the kiss grew intense as Archie licked her lips asking for entrance with she gave him one hand left her hair making her beanie fall forgotten on the ground then their tongues started fighting for dominance juliet let Archie’s tongues explore her mouth the kiss grew more intense and hungry then he pulled back and took of his shirt juliet stared at his new formed muscles he made over the summer she ran her hand over his abs up to his shoulder running down his hands placing it on her butt then he squeeze it she gave him a slow kiss before taking her shirt off too revealing her black lacy bra she looked to archie seeing him staring at her body she grew self conscious she looked at the ground covering her body with her arms “no don’t “ she looked to his eyes “ you’re beautiful and you have nothing to hide” he leaned down and gave a long slow kiss the kiss became more hungry then he lift her laying her on his bed hovering on top of her they met in a quick kiss before he started trailing along her jawline down her neck she moaned loudly when found her sweet spot and he started sucking and biting leaving a mark to make her his then juliet grabbed his hair tightly making archie groan into her skin and she start feeling aroused he went down her collar bone as his hand cupped her covered breast she moaned his name making him grow hard he went down to her chest continued leaving marks his hand went to her back and unclasp her bra and took it off he couldn’t help but stare before cupping it and his thumb brush over her nibble make her arch her back to his touch he took her breast in his mouth as her grip on his hair tightened as she moaned arching her back more making him grow painfully hard on his pants   
she felt ache in her center she started rubbing to his core searching relief he groaned into her skin he continued trailing kisses down her stomach he stopped and looked up to jules asking for permission then they rode their high together and fell asleep almost immediately 

 

 

 

Juliet whined as Sunlight hit her eyes she opened her eyes slowly she look around to find herself in archie’s room it’s not the first time she spend the night at the Andrews then she felt a muscular arm around her waist she looked over her head to see Archie sleeping soundly then the memories of last night came crashing by yes she was drunk but she was knowing everything that was happening and she was happy that it happened even though she never had a crush on him but after that kiss it discovered the emotions that was deep inside she found out she does like him she sighed happily still staring at him memorizing every feature in his face she have to admit he is handsome then she felt him starting to wake up she put her head back on his chest and pretended to be sleeping she almost whined when archie unwrap his arms from her waist few moments later it get wrap around her agian and hold her tightly she smiled alittle “ I know you’re awake stop acting” “ how do you know” juliet looked at him he laughed “I didn’t know I was just hoping you are “ juliet sat taking the blanket with her covering her chest “so we have to talk about what happened so we had and we were drunk “ “ not really” “ what do you mean” “I mean yeah I was drunk but not but not the i can’t know what I was doing and I really wanted to do it at that moment” archie said moving closer “ only that moment” juliet said moving close “ at that moment and right now and at the next moment what happened last night made me realize that I really really like you Jules “ juliet smiled and blushed alittle happy that he had the same feelings as her “what about you do you regret it “ archie said worried “ no not at I just feeling the same way “”really” “yeah” “so can I kiss you right now”   
“If you want"

 

 

“And then we decided that we won’t have any serious relationship until we are hundred percent sure that our feelings are true and it wasn’t a moment thing it took us few weeks and well we’re dating now” “oh my god that’s cute the important thing is are you happy with him” juliet nodded blushing slightly “well you two are going to the dance “ “I don’t know we didn’t talk about it” “ oh comn jule its not like you don’t wanna go “ “yeah but the dress “ “don’t worry we will go to find you a dress tonight either ways I am going to buy one lets go” “ wait you wont change” “what’s wrong” “are you gonna go to the mall with cheerleading uniform” “oh okay I will change” “ okay I will wait for you downstairs” “or you go to archie’s” betty said smirking “oh shut up betty I think I am gonna regret telling you “ “okay I am sorry” betty laughed and juliet get downstairs greeted by Alice Cooper well juliet will be lying if she said that isn’t kinda scared of her   
“Forsythia what are you doing here”   
“Oh Mrs cooper I am actually waiting for betty to go buy some dresses for the semi formal “   
“Oh okay so you’re coming for dinner”  
“Sorry Mrs cooper but I really can’t be late “   
“Yeah I know the southside is kinda dangerous at night well mostly all the time” juliet nodded cringing from inside at her talk about the Southside yes its not as good as here but she can’t stand people talking trash about it . 

Rescuing juliet betty came downstairs talking juliet out to the door   
“Thank you betts I don’t think I can stand more second with your mom no offense” betty chuckled “ non taken lets get you a dress “ 

 

They spent hours searching for a dress for juliet betty got herself a pink dress that stop at her knees “I think I wouldn’t find a dress for me I think I wont be going for the semi formal “ juliet sigh “ oh don’t give up I will find you one “ she dragged juliet to another store then her eyes fell on the perfect dress it was dark purple 

Betty got the dress out of the stand and dragged juliet to fitting room and gave her the dress  
Few moments later juliet came out in the dress with a wide smile on her face “ you look beautiful “ “really” “yep archie is gonna faint when he sees you “betty smiled at her friend “ do you really think so” juliet said checking her self on the mirror “ yep its the perfect dress for you” “but I don’t think I can afford it “ “don’t worry its on me” “no betty you don’t have to” “ yeah I don’t have to But I want to comn its your first social event you even attended “ juliet hugged betty tightly “ thank you betty you’re the best best friend in this universe “ betty chuckled hugging her back “it’s what I have to do” then the broke their hug they both were crying “oh my god betty you ruined my image I never cried in public “ betty chuckled “can we stop acting like idiot crying in the middle of a store and buy you that dress “ jul nodded wiping her face and went to change her clothes they bought the dress and walked there way to Betty’s house when they got there “so see you tomorrow betts “ juliet high fived betty “are you sure you can walk to your house alone “ “don’t worry betty no one dare to mess with the serpent king daughter “ she chuckled “ yeah “ they hugged goodbye and each girl went her way betty to her perfect house in the right side of the tracks to her perfect happy family while juliet goes to a trailer in the wrong side of the tracks to her once happy family now all broken


	2. Chapter 2

“Dad Archie and Betty are taking me to school I have to go”   
Juliet said packing her things quickly taking an apple and moving to the door “wait a second Forsythia” juliet winced at the use of her real name and if that meant any thing that this a serious matter “mom can we make it any other time they are waiting for me outside “ juliet was getting impatient “ I am already late “ “okay you can go” jules open the door ran to Archie’s truck she opened the door and betty get down so she can sit beside archie she nudged her “hey arch” she pecks his cheek and betty sat beside them “ oh archie I forgot to tell you betty know about us” “oh really I thought we aren’t supposed to tell anyone “ “ oh comn arch that’s betty and she promised she wont be telling anyone right betts” “totally “ then both betty and jul look at him with puppy eyes “ ugh okay whatever”  
and they started the engine and went to school they had like 10 minutes to the bell Archie pulled Juliet aside “hey what’s up” juliet said “well you’re going to the semi formal tonight” “yep” “alone” “ well I hoped that I would go with my boyfriend” “wait are we going public “ “no not yet but I think it may be soon “ “why what about you dad” “ I am going to tell him soon I am tired of us hiding so screw his opinion he will never break us right?” “ totally no one can” they smiled then the bell rang “well I will pick you up at six “ “ I will be waiting “ juliet said then ran to her class hugging her books close to her chest leaving archie grinning like an idiot going to his class   
Juliet have this class with Betty and Veronica and she sat beside betty for her luck the teacher hadn’t come yet betty slide next to her “ so you talked to Archie about the dance” betty whispers “yep he is picking me up at six” “well change in the plan he is picking you up from my house” “why “ “ because I gonna do you’re hair and makeup and before you say I am not going my style “ 

 

 

 

 

The door bell rang later Alice Cooper voice said”girls Archie and Trevor are here “ “oh my god” juliet said checking her self one more time “don’t worry you’re beautiful “ “you too lets go “ betty came down first then juliet who blushed when she saw Archie in a suit they came down the stairs and out of the door avoiding alice questions “you look beautiful “ archie said almost a whisper Juliet blushed “ thank you don’t look bad yourself “ juliet looking to the ground archie hold her hand “ well lets go we have a semi formal to attend “ she smiled nodding they walked to the truck to find betty and trev are already there waiting for them “ well lovebirds time to go “ betty teased which make juliet chuckle blush holding tightly to archie’s arms and get inside the truck sitting beside him they went to the school trev came down first holding betty’s helping her down the truck then juliet and archie they enter the gymnasium together to be welcomed by pictures of Jason Blossom everywhere “well that’s how dances look like, interesting “ juliet said looking around”oh hey guys” Veronica said standing infront of them holding reggie’s arm “ oh hey Veronica” said betty while the other just waved “well andrews I didn’t knew you and weirdo are a thing “ archie hold the collar of reggie suit and pulled him aside”don’t you ever call her that and it’s none of your business” “whoa take it easy man” archie let go of him and took juliet and walked away from the rest

“ you didn’t have to do that “ juliet said shrugging “ no I have to cause no one talk trash about my girlfriend “ juliet smiled “ I love you and until now I can’t believe that I can call you my boyfriend “   
Then the slow dance started archie raise his hand “ may I have this dance “ juliet took his hand and he lead her to the dance floor his hand went to her waist while her went around his neck they started swaying to the beat lost in each other’s eyes 

 

“Hey Veronica I didn’t knew you had a thing for Reggie “ betty said as soon as she stood beside her infront of the snack table “no I don’t “ Veronica just simply answered “ what then why you two came together?!” betty was getting confused “well I am not coming alone plus I just used him so Archiekins may get jealous “ Veronica smirked looking at the dancing couple “well you still like Archie ?” Betty winced at her words she really want her best friend to be happy she really deserves it “well not really liking him I just wanna have him and I always get what I want” betty was shock by what she heard she was about to be friend with a bitch plain and simple Veronica it still the rich bitch she say she wasn’t anymore she must’ve known that all that was bullshit just a show “well Veronica I am gonna search for trev “ she went away thinking about what she heard until she found him 

“ hey betty I was searching for you “ “yeah me too I was getting some punch and chatted with Veronica alittle “ well ....you wanna am dance” “ of course I would love that’s what it all about right “ betty took his hand and went to the dance floor and they danced being with trev make her forget everything she liked being with him he is smart , handsome and most importantly a good guy she felt save with him ....

 

“Guys I am making a party at my house after the dance “ Cheryl announced “ well are we going “ betty said “ I don’t know I don’t feel good about it” juliet said feeling uneasy at being at Thornhill “oh comn guys either ways we have no school tomorrow lets have some fun “ Veronica said excited “ well why not “ archie said juliet took a deep breath and nodded they walked out to their way to Thornhill “it’s gonna be fun” Veronica muttered staring at the two lovebirds 

 

 

“ Well lets play some games lets start old school and play seven minutes in heaven who would start I say A for Archie “ Cheryl said standing in front of a table in some room in Thornhill were teenagers were gather around in “I don’t think..” “no archie do it” reggie interrupted patting Archie’s back archie looked to juliet she looked around the room as if she is trying to not look at him he looked down the table were there a bottle which Cheryl spin waiting it to stop praying it may stop at her but .... 

“ oh it landed at Veronica “ Cheryl announced archie looked at her she was smirking making him feeling uneasy , sick he looked at juliet her eyes were stuck on the bottle 

“Lets go Archiekins “ Veronica said in a flirty voice archie looked at Cheryl “comn archie rules are rules “ he sighed standing up and went to the closet with Veronica 

Betty felt a hand gripping on hers tightly she looked beside her to ca juliet eyes are still on the bottle tears started pooling in her eyes . Betty stood up still holding Jules hand they got up and went out of that devil house 

 

“Well Archie” Veronica said reaching her hand to his chest “ it’s all about time . Right?” Veronica came closer to archie but he took a step back they continued that until his back was against the wall “don’t be shy arch we had this from the really beginning “ she continued stepping closer until her chest is pressed against his her hand move from his chest to his cheek “Veronica we can’t do this “ “why ?” Veronica pulled his face closer “I am in love with someone” Veronica scoffed “ oh comn archie we both know you can do better than that weirdo you call juliet “ her lips brushed against his he couldn’t take it anymore he pushed her away “don’t dare to say a word about her she is thousand time better from any person you could be “ archie opened the door not caring about the game 

“Where is betty and juliet “ archie said “ oh archie there is two minutes left “ Cheryl fake pouted “I don’t care where are they “ Cheryl smirked “ they left the moment you and Veronica enter that closet “ “screw you rich bitch” archie said before running out going to the place he knew he will find her there 

 

Pops Chock ‘let Shoppe 

He entered the one dinner in riverdale hoping he well find a familiar face she searched booths for that face   
Until he found her sitting in a booth with betty sipping her coffee in silence he came near them in slow steps 

“Jules” her heart skipped a beat at the voice she looked up to see archie his tie was untied few buttons were open his hair was messed up basically from running his hand through it he always do it when he is nervous “ I will leave guys. If you needed anything call me “ betty whispered the last part to juliet standing up leaving the couple solve their problems 

“Why did you left “ “ I just couldn’t take the fact that you are with Veronica alone “ Juliet looked at the her almost empty cup of coffee archie hold her hand “ julie I told you before and I love you and will always love only you and no one can change that “ he kissed her hand “ and I swear nothing happened there “ Juliet raised her eyebrow “okay she tried to but I pushed her away “ Juliet nodded “ I believe you” Archie wrapped his around her waist and she snuggled to his side “ arch” archie looked at her she leaned upward so their lips are few centimeters apart “ I love you” she kissed him softly he kissed her back immediately they pulled back and snuggled close enjoying the silence between them 

 

“Hey Archie “ Fred Andrews say entering archie’s to his shock he wasn’t alone as he found Juliet sleeping cuddled to his chest . Archie jumped alittle “ sorry “ “ no it’s okay dad what is it “ “ we have to go Sweetwater River they found jason body “ “ okay a minute and we will be down “ Archie sigh and bit his lip he shake Juliet to wake her up “ wake up babe we have to go” Juliet stirred a little bit “why ?” “ they found jason body “ Juliet jumped “ oh my god lets go “ she got up and remembered she was wearing Archie’s shirt which was big on her covering her mid thigh she look for her dress and wear it asking Archie if he could zip it up for her they were ready and rode Fred’s truck and the three went there to find jason with a bullet wound on his forehead “ he was shot “ Archie gasped looking at Juliet knowing she was thinking the same


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I am sorry for not updating and thank you guys for liking and reading this story so lets start

Chap 3  
Trigger warnings 

 

******

“That is amazing Archie” Juliet said looking at the picnic her boyfriend made for her “ well since its the first 4th of July together I think I should make it special “ Juliet chuckled putting her arm around his neck pulling him for a kiss “ well it’s my turn “ Juliet seductively biting her lips pulling the zipper of her hoodie down showing a low thin tank top they kissed which turned into a make out session real fast it was heated and hungry his hand went under her shirt then they heard a loud bang they pull apart fast they just heard a gunshot 

*****  
Their gaze broke when they heard Mr. Weatherbee announcement that jason case turned into homicide and everyone is a suspect who ever have any information that may help in the investigation would come to the principal office 

“What are we doing Archie “ Juliet said pacing around in Archie’s room “ we have to say something “ Archie said his hand grabbing his hair “ Archie we are the only one who heard it they may think of us as suspects “ “so we will keep it a secret” “ I don’t know archie I know nothing now “ Juliet was in the verge of breaking so Archie pulled her to his lap trying to calm her down “ we will figure it out okay “ he kissed her forehead “we always do” Archie continued “yeah we do “ Juliet smiled at him and then they got interrupted by the door opened “ Juliet jumped from his lap seeing Fred Andrews on the door “oh hey Archie you want pizza for dinner - oh hey Juliet I didn’t know you were here you are staying for dinner and no excuse” “okay Mr.A” Juliet smiled “okay I will leave you two” he closed the door “it’s just me or your father is definitely know about our relationship ” Juliet smiled returning to his lap “totally” they chuckled and kissed 

 

“So you guys are dating now” Fred said breaking the silence Archie almost choked on his food he didn’t thought his dad will go straight o the point “ actually dad yes we are “ Archie said holding her hand under the table juliet smiled looking at her plate blushing slightly “oh I wanna say I saw it coming “ they laughed and continued eating and talking and Fred made ground rules that whenever they are upstairs to leave the door open with make Archie and juliet turn red and slightly annoyed 

 

The next day Archie ,Betty and Juliet came to school together as usual walking in the hall talking “hey andrew coach Clayton want to see you” reggie said “ yeah coming,bye see you later” archie said pecking juliet cheeks and walked with reggie leaving a blushing Juliet and a smirking Betty . “Shut up “ Juliet said smacking her arm they walking “omg so the rumors were true” kevin said “ what rumors” “ that you and archie are dating “ Juliet smiled looking down “well I can’t deny it” she chuckled “ oh my god I need details “ kevin said Betty and Juliet hooked into him and continued their way then Called Betty and juliet “ well lets see “  
They went to Mrs philip desk to see some gorgeous yellow flowers “those are gorgeous “ kevin said “ are those for Juliet Mrs. Philip “ “that why I called her” she said kevin went near it to find a card on it he picked it up and start reading “sorry guys please forgive me xoxo v who the hell is v” “Veronica” Betty and veronica said “ they yellows for friendship “ Veronica said coming closer to the group “ I got some chocolate cupcakes from new york mom always say no problem cannot be solved is you get the right cupcake and I made an appointment at the mini mani padi “ “ I just wanna say I am so sorry guys It was a basic bitch like I was obsessed by “ “madam satan “ kevin interrupted and Juliet rolled her eyes “by old Veronica “ Veronica corrected “I swear I will never do something like that again I just want another chance “ Juliet looked at Betty “well good thing that I have weakness for food “ Juliet said smiling slightly “so” “you’re forgiven but Not completely at least not yet “ Juliet continued “ what” kevin and Veronica said “ thank you will never regret that I will keep those for lunch to celebrate bye” Veronica said leaving them Betty and kevin looked to the beanie wearing girl “ what I was hungry “ they raised their eyebrows “ okay like comn it’s not like she is staying with us forever plus she looked sorry “ they got out of the office to their lookers “shouldn’t you be not nearing her “ Betty said “oh you mean after the Archie situation if anything I am supposed to be thanking her our relationship got stronger and we told fred well almost.. and what I can do about my boyfriend being attractive “ Juliet said reaching her looker “ wait what do you mean almost “ kevin smirked “ well he almost saw me on Archie’s lap “ Betty and kevin gave her a look “ no pervs we were just talking about something “  
Juliet chuckled they were still smirking the bell rang “oh comn you idiot lets go to class so quit it” juliet said walking beside them 

At lunch 

 

Betty ,Kevin, Juliet, Veronica was walking to the lunch table seeing Archie is already there with his guitar juliet smiled and sat beside him while kevin Betty and veronica sat across them “ hey arch” juliet said “ oh hey jules hey guys “ “so what the guitar is for “ “well I think I should would play live in front of you guys “ “ oh my god finally” Juliet said sighing loudly “wait he never played infront of you” Veronica said “never I begged him but he refused he say ‘ it isn’t ready to show it’ “ Juliet said mimicking Archie’s tone Archie elbowed her shoulder and they both chuckled  
Archie start playing his song while his eyes frequently go to his girlfriend smiley face 

 

The song ended Archie looked nervous he got alot of complements from the others which eased his nervousness he looked at Juliet who had unreadable expressions “ so..” “well Archie as your girlfriend I have to be honest with you right” Archie nodded feeling uneasy “well it’s..... amazing to be honest and I am sort of pissed off you didn’t let me hear it earlier “ Juliet said calmly . Archie sighed in relief Juliet giggled “ Mr. Andrews “ Mr. Weatherbee said Archie looked at the group and went to Mr. Weatherbee who took him aside “well that’s weird “ Veronica said “totally” kevin agreed they started talking about kevin and moose but Juliet was concentrated with the other side growing worried “hey Juliet “ “huh” she looked back to see They were looking at her “we were calling you.” “ sorry I was thinking about something “ they were about to continue when the bell rang and Archie came back and everyone went his way “ what did Weatherbee want “ Juliet asked “I think he is suspicious “ “about what “ “ that I know something about jason “ “ Archie we can’t keep it anymore we will look guilty “ “Juliet no one else heard it we will look guilty too” Juliet hung her head low “ But Archie we can’t stay silent “ “but” “Archie you said it people are getting suspicious we need to talk” Juliet said taking a deep breath “okay “ a faint whisper was heard Juliet looked to his eyes “ we will tell him “ “ok lets go to class first “ 

 

“Mr Weatherbee “ Archie said as juliet griped his hand “Mr Andrews ... Miss Jones how may I help you” “we need to tell you something about jason “ 

 

“ well what do you know “ sheriff keller said “ in forth of July at the time of jason disappearance we were at Sweetwater River and we heard something we think it may help in the investigation “ Archie said “why were you two there “ “well actually by that time we just started dating so Archie and I had a early picnic together “ “what do you heard” “a gunshot” “ you heard a gunshot you telling that now why “ “well actually we thought like other that jason drowned and we were scared that we may be taken as suspects and no one said anything about it “ “do you noticed anything else “ “no sir “ “you can go now “ Juliet got up behind Archie and went out Juliet leaned to Archie shoulder “arch I am scared “ “of what “ “ would they suspect we had anything with jason “ “what why do you think that “ “we are the only people who heard it “ Juliet started getting worried and her eyes shimmered with tears Archie hugged her “ don’t worry we had nothing with that okay nothing will happen okay “ Archie pulled away looking to her eyes “do you believe me “ juliet nodded then Archie pecked her lips softly to calm her down “awwww you guys are goals “ a voice said making Juliet jump away from Archie to see no other than Cheryl Blossom Juliet glared at her as she stepped closer toward the couple Archie hand gripped Juliet hand tightly “ well well well look like the rumors you guys are dating wow Archie I thought you would do better than a loner weirdo “ Cheryl left Juliet took a deep breath and started moving away leaving Archie alone 

 

Archie came back home and got upstairs “wait Archie “ his father stopped him Archie went to his father who was in the living room “yes dad “ “you were with Juliet at Sweetwater River without telling me why “ well dad I was about to tell you but if I waited to a second Juliet would break up with me “ Archie said fred chuckled “it’s okay arch it okay but no more secrets” “ Archie nodded Before leaving to his room 

Few hours later 

 

“Archie would you please come its Juliet “ Archie jumped and went downstair “what is it Archie” fred stopped him “I don’t know Betty called tell me something happened with Juliet “ Archie said worried and went to Betty ‘s home he knocked on the door opening Alice Cooper “ they are upstairs “ she said looking sad Archie nodded and went to Betty ‘s room to see Betty hugging Juliet who was sobbing heavily he kneeled in front of his girlfriend “Juliet what happened “ shepulled away from Betty looking at him making his heart drop there was a red mark across her cheek which look like a hand he touch her cheek she winced “who did that “ Archie said getting slightly angry “I had a fight with dad “ Betty gasped and Archie sat on the bed beside Juliet holding her “ why “ “ mom left she took jellybean and left to my grandparents because she couldn’t take it to be with my dad then he came beck home drunk as usual I got angry started talking to dad that he should do something and it got escalated quickly and then he ..he s..sslaped me telling me ....” then Juliet was breathing heavily her vision was blurred Betty was patting her back trying to calm her down “he told me that If I was any better she should’ve taken me with her maybe If I stopped being such a whore sleeping with a North-sider I started arguing with him that it’s none of his business he pushed me to the wall and I ran away coming here” she continued to cry again “Juliet you can’t stay with your father”Betty said “and go where” Juliet choked out “you can stay with us dear “ a voice said startling them they looked toward the door to see no other than Alice Cooper she came closer inside “Mrs Cooper you don’t have to” Juliet fought back “ no I don’t but I want to and I wont take no as an answer “ she smiled and left “so we are gonna be roommates” Betty squealed making Juliet laugh “ I need to go back to the trailer” “WHY” Archie and Betty said “ I need to get my things and don’t you dare telling me I can borrow your clothes cuz I won’t be going to school wearing yours I have a reputation to maintain” “well at least I going with you” Archie said and Juliet know that’s a losing battle she just nodded while Betty start preparing her room for her best friend attendance in her room  
Meanwhile Archie and Juliet went to the Southside together and thank god Fp wasn’t there she packed her things as fast as she could and then went back to the Cooper kissing Archie goodbye and went to Betty who organized her space in the wardrobe and prepared a spare mattress it was all okay but not for Juliet cause when they all went asleep Juliet was in betty’s bathroom with a razor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know I am kinda make juliet (jughead) a cry baby but it getting better I guess and I love Fp and it wont happen again thank for reading this


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed

Juliet was silent she didn’t want to communicate with anyone she felt ashamed of what she had she was wearing a long sleeve shirt and she kept tugging it scared that anyone will notice her fresh cut on both of her wrists Archie and Betty noticed but they thought its just because what happened yesterday they didn’t thought it was something else . No one knew what happened yesterday except the Coopers and Andrews who promised they wont tell anyone she didn’t notice that her sleeves raises up showing so red marks that Veronica saw as she was sitting beside her in Chemisty then she looked beside her to see Veronica staring at her wrist she looked down to see her scares she covered it quickly squeezing the end of her sleeve she panicked what if Veronica told everyone   
“juliet” Veronica whispered still shocked thankfully the bell rang as Juliet jolted and got out of the classroom to the bathroom and it was empty

 

she started try to control her breathing but it has hard tears was filling her eyes and started shaking she found her self on the ground until she felt pair if arms around her she panicked and jerked away seeing it was Veronica who started soothing her calming her down until her breathing become regular “ are you okay “ Juliet shock her head no Veronica hugged her “Juliet can we talk “ Juliet looked to the floor “about what “ “ don’t act dumb you know “ Juliet took a deep breath and raise the sleeves of her shirt showing red fresh cuts on her left arm Veronica gasp as Juliet took a shaky breath “did you did that before “ Juliet shook her head “just alot of things happened I just can’t take it alone” “You can tell me “ Juliet kept not speaking “Juliet “ “why do you even care” “ because I really wanna be your friend Juliet” “ why” “why not” “because no one want to except of Archie and Betty no one else I am a loner weirdo “ “you know you’re more than that okay and it’s their loss “ “can I tell you something at the beginning I thought you’re a bitch but now I think I may change my mind “ “ you weren’t wrong “ Veronica chuckled “so now can you tell me what was really bothering you” “just my family isn’t in the best place today to the much that I am not living at home anymore I am staying at Betty ‘s “ “oh my god Juliet I am sorry” “ please Veronica don’t tell Archie or Betty or anyone about what you saw today “ Juliet said grabbing Veronica’s elbow “why they have to know” “ no they don’t they are already worried about me I don’t wanna bother them now “ “ okay I wont but have to promise me you wont do it again or atleast tell me” Juliet nodded hugging Veronica again “thank you” she mumbled Juliet got up looking at the mirror “ oh god I look horrible” Juliet said wiping the black lines on her cheeks from her crying “well I can fix that “ Veronica said holding her bag getting some mascara and lipstick on Juliet fixing her look

 

 

they got out of the bathroom together Juliet was clutching to her arm still feeling her legs are weak it was was lunch time so they went to their table where the whole group was there already “where were you guys “ Archie said as soon as Juliet sat beside him “nothing just I felt kinda sick and Veronica helped me “ Juliet said pulling her sleeves down hiding her scares “ are you okay now” Archie said worried “yeah totally “ Juliet said smiling at Veronica who quickly changed the subject which Juliet was grateful for 

 

 

The day ended quickly and Archie begged Juliet to spend some time at his place which she agreed on when they got to the house fred wasn’t there which Juliet thank god for they went to his room and they just laid cuddled in bed in silence before Archie talk “Juliet you’ve been different these days I know that what’s happening now but I am not used for you to be silent “ Juliet looked guilty not looking in his eyes “please jules please talk to me” Juliet took a deep breath “ it just its so fast Archie everything happened so fast “ Archie hugged her tightly as she hided her face in his neck hugging him back Archie started kissing her cheeks going down to her jaw going to her neck as he felt her stiffen “Archie “ Juliet said pushing him away slightly getting up out of the bed “I-I cant I am sorry” 

Juliet jolted out of the Andrews home and left to Betty ‘s house she opened the door and went to her now room she went straight to the bathroom lockingthe door she fell on the ground feeling like someone is choking her its too much she can’t take seeing Betty and her family she felt jealous but she shouldn’t feel like that why her life is so messed up that way her maybe she can call her mother maybe being with her mother and sister would lessen the pain it will make more sense than living at her friends house because she is scared of her father beating her she shouldn’t feel like that its so unfair how her friends have loving parents while she is alone 

 

“ hey mom its me ......mom please can you take me with you I can’t stay here .... please mom...yeah .. I understand....forget I said anything “ the thrown her phone away as she can’t control her tears from flowing she hated herself for being so weak but this is so much to handle alone she got up and looked around her to see her bag hidden away she came closer and open it 

 

And there it was her razors her hand went shaky she must stop that it shouldn’t be a habit its wrong her mind started telling her but it didn’t stop her arms from reaching to the pack and get one she just stared at the shiny metal in her hand maybe this is the only way 

“Juliet are you in there “ a voice startled her making the razor slip from her hand she took a deep breath “ Juliet “ “yeah Betty I am coming “ she quickly grabbed the still clean razor and but it back to her bag and put it back to its place she checked herself in the mirror washing her face she looked around the bathroom one last time before noticing her phone she quickly grabbed which was surprisingly not cracked she got out of the bathroom to see Betty “ are you okay Archie just came by asking for you “ “ yeah I am fine “ “did something happened between you guys “ Betty asked cautiously “not really” “ julie u can always tell me anything” “no there is nothing to worry just a little thing “ “okay” “Elizabeth Cheryl blossom is here did you invite her over “ Alice Cooper said with a surprised tone “yes mom I did “ “what “ Juliet “ hey Betty “ Cheryl said interrupting “oh Juliet is here “ “well actually I am leaving the room “ Juliet said leaving the room going downstairs “oh Forsythia what are doing downstairs did they kicked you out” “no Mrs Cooper I actually left I am not really comfortable being with Cheryl in the same room “ juliet said looking at the floor “well good things I am making a pie do you want some “ “ I never reject food “Juliet chuckled

they were interrupted by the door and hal opened it “where is my daughter “ Juliet flinched at the loud voice “Fp lower your damn voice “ she heard Mr Cooper say while alice went to the direction of the voice leaving Juliet alone as the shouting increased make her stand up and going to her father “you’re not gonna say if I can see her or not ...Juliet “ her father said coming closer “ dad can we talk outside please “ she grabbed his arm and drag him out the house “ what are you doing here” “I want you come back home “ “ no dad I am not I can’t “ “why” “you know why “ “Juliet I am sorry I was drunk “ “that is the problem YOU’RE ALWAYS DRUNK”Fp was shock he couldn’t speak “I can’t come back after what you did and said I don’t feel safe anymore dad and I am okay with that but I just can’t dad at least not now “ she said moving backwards from her dad “I am sorry Juliet I know what I did was unforgivable but you have to know that I am sorry and I will try “ Fp said before leaving Juliet in front of the coopers house who stood still she couldn’t move she just found two arms around her guiding her back inside she didn’t even bother to know whose are it was she was emotionally drained to do anything she found herself laying in bed tucked in and she closed her eyes sleeping directly she didn’t knew that her secret was discovered by the two people she was hiding it from

 

She woke up finding herself between two arms holding her tight she looked to find it was Archie’s she concentrated into his face to see tracks of tears she looked to their hands to see that her sleeves were raised and Archie was holding her hand he know she should be panicking but she was still under shock after all what happened she clung into him she felt him stir and she sighed sadly but stared at his eyes waiting until they open showing his brown eyes that she fell in love with then the arms around her tighten making her heart flutter leaning her head into his chest still looking to his eyes Archie opened his eyes slowly looking into her eyes he smiled but it slowly was replaced by pity and worry Juliet almost rolled her eyes so break away from his grip and sat leaning her back to headboard and Archie copied her actions they stood in uncomfortable silence “just say it” Juliet said “ you know what I am gonna ask for “. “It was the first time and the only one the night I came here it was too much to fast I couldn’t cope “ Juliet said looking to his eye she didn’t want to cry she had enough of seeming weak Archie hold her tightly then they broke away he was crying Juliet wiped his tears and kissed him softly “I am sorry I was the worst boyfriend ever” “don’t say that Archie you are the best boyfriend and best friend I ever had “ “ well I am offended” they look to see Betty . Juliet chuckled Betty sat beside her on bed hugging her from the side “Juliet you should’ve’ talked to us” “ I don’t know how” she said sighing “ well at least talk to us before doing anything “ Juliet nodded as she was squeezed between Archie and Betty “aren’t we supposed to be at school “ “you don’t have to” Juliet got out of their embrace “no guys Archie go get ready and wait for us with your dad truck until we get ready” Juliet said grabbing his arm pulling him out of bed . Archie and Betty looked at each other “ oh come on guys hurry up or I am going without you .Archie got up “bossy much “ he said before going out the room making Juliet and Betty giggle and started getting ready


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know I haven’t updated in long time but I have been stressed and had alot of exams

After a long argument with the coopers to let Juliet go back to school that fast after her outburst they have arrived just on the bell they ended up running to their classes Juliet had her favorite class English but “oh Miss Jones you’re late “ “ sorry Mr Philip it wont happen again “ “ okay sit beside Miss lodge or Miss blossom” Juliet rushed into Veronica side “hey juliet what happened “ “I will tell you later” Juliet whispered she can feel someone looking at her but se didn’t dare to look behind her   
She felt it through the whole class and when the bell rang she ran out while Veronica was near behind “so what happened”Veronica asked looping her arm around Juliet’s “ well it was nothing just some family matters which led to Archie and Betty finding out about about ... things you know “ “oh my god Juliet what happened “ “ actually I was okay with it ... it was like I didn’t care anymore even I know that this will change everything but it doesn’t matter I hate hiding I don’t wanna be hiding anything and that mean I wont hide from you that I really happy to have you as a friend” juliet said squeezing Veronica’s hand “ well if that I won’t be hiding that from you anymore “ “ what “ all of a sudden Veronica grabbed Juliet arm and pulled her to an empty bathroom “woah so what’s you’re hiding “ Juliet said crossing her arm “ well I have this thing that been going on in my head and I need to tell someone otherwise I will explode “ Veronica was getting slightly frustrated as she started talking that worry juliet but to be honest it was also kinda funny “okay wha” “ I like Betty “ Veronica interrupted fast leaving Juliet with wide eyes “wow I didn’t expect that but Veronica I didn’t know you were into girls “ “ me neither I just have this feeling that I can’t ignore that and I have no idea what to do know “ Veronica was about to break down so Juliet went to her and grabbed her hand they sat on the floor “ since when “ “since the cheerleading tryouts we kissed then “ “ WHAT? And why i have no idea about that Betty never told me “ “ I don’t know “ “but then why did you do what you did in semi formal “. “I was trying to ignore my feeling I wanted to be normal “ Veronica sobbed Juliet wrapped her arms around her “you ARE normal v you can’t control how you feel about someone “ Juliet patted her hair “Juliet what should I do am I supposed to tell Betty “ “ the question is can you tell Betty “ Veronica shook her head “well you can wait I will check Betty for you I am living with her “ “so you’re gonna be my wingman “ “wingwoman” Veronica and Juliet laughed “ god this bathroom saw alot” Veronica said “true lets go we have to go to class “ after they fix their looks they got out together and went to each of their classes Juliet had biology with archie and Betty she went and sat beside Archie as Betty was already sitting beside Veronica making Juliet smile “hey babe” Archie said kissing her cheek making her smile wider “ hey” Archie was about to talk when he got interrupted by the teacher coming in the class “okay class pair up you’re having a project that have half of your grade” after a couple of whats and groans the teacher told them they will choose the project subject and submit it after 2 weeks “ “ well I guess I am stuck with you andrews “ Juliet teased Archie “ oh I am offended “ Juliet chuckled and Archie intertwined their hands

“They’re each other soulmate “ Veronica said dreamily “ yeah I never thought them being together or juliet even date anyone “ “ why ?” Veronica said “ well Juliet always made fun of me and Archie of our crushes and dates and some people actually asked her out but she rejected them all “ “wow I never thought but they look natural “ “ yeah I think the only difference between now and before are the kisses and them holding hand “ Betty said “so partner what are we doing now”

 

 

Juliet was in bed cuddling Archie wearing nothing but his shirt while Archie was shirtless “are you okay “ “ yeah why you’re asking “ “ you were silent “ “well I was thinking “ “ about what “ “something “ “what something “. “ since when Archie you’re that nosy “ “ I am just worried “ Juliet sat up glaring at him “ about what that I will go cut myself again “ Archie was silent “ oh my god Archie “Juliet got out of the bed “ that’s what I didn’t tell you guys cuz I know you will treat me differently “ “ what do you mean differently “ Archie said standing up in front of her “ that I am suicidal it was just one time I was overwhelmed with everything but you won’t understand that right “ “ that thing isn’t something you can just keep silent about it Juliet “ “ Archie do you think if I leave now that I will go and cut myself” Archie looked to the ground “wow really Archie “ Juliet went around the room getting her clothes throwing his shirt to his face “ Juliet where are you going “ Archie grabbed her wrist making Juliet gasp as her cuts were still sore she jerked her hand away “ don’t touch me” Juliet said almost a shout then fred came out to see the couple fighting “ is there something wrong” fred said “ nothing I was just leaving “ Juliet said slamming the door behind her “damnit “ Archie said running upstairs to his room sitting on his bed few moments later there was a knock on the door which was opened by his father “ Archie can I talk to you “ fred said sitting beside him “what happened” “it is just a fight dad” “it doesn’t seem like just a fight “ achie sighed “ yeah I was just an idiot I said something I shouldn’t say and Juliet may hate me for it “ “don’t say that Archie you two have been friends since forever don’t let this small fight break you up “ “no dad you understand this wasn’t just a fight I don’t know if we could come back from it dad “ “and I think you couldn’t tell what is the fight about “ “no I can’t “ “well I think Archie you should apologize but not now give her time”

 

 

  
Juliet went to Betty’s room to find her and Veronica were already there talking “ oh Juliet “ Betty said but frowned that her face was red and look like she is trying so hard not to cry “ did something happen “ she asked worried Juliet sat beside her on her bed “ I had a fight with Archie “ Juliet said with her chin quavering “ what ?!!why?” Both girls said with shocked expression written on their face “am I crazy“ “ what no jules why would you say that” “because its true no sane person cut himself I don’t understand why archie stuck beside me till now “ “ oh Juliet you’re wrong you’re amazing and Archie know that and he love you for it “ Betty said wrapping her arms around her “you don’t know that “ Juliet said bitterly “Juliet are you listening to yourself of course he do he is whipped “ Veronica said stroking her arm . Both girls continued comforting her till they fell asleep holding each other

 

  
The next day was silent nothing happened Archie and Juliet still didn’t speak to each other they were standing far from each other they don’t even look at each other then at the student lounge they were still away from each other the air was awkward and tense the only voice was heard was reggie’s “ and the sheriff is grilling me mantle the magnificent that I wanted jason dead and he was like the only good quarterback we have even thought I should of sent the lights to you moose what where you and kevin doing at Sweetwater river or being with the sheriff son give you a free pass “ reggie passed the football to his friends “ if a kid at Riverdale high killed jason it won’t be a jock right .. lets be honest isn’t it always some spooky scrawny pathetic internet troll some smug moody series killer fangirl freak like Juliet “ Juliet looked at him with raised eyebrows “ tell us suicide squad how was it killing jason you didn’t do stuff to the body like after “reggie said with a smug grin on his face “ its called necrophilia reggie can you spell it” Juliet said smiling then reggie stood up going to her being blocked with Archie pushing him away “ shut the hell up reggie “ “ what do you care Andrews “ “ nothing just leave her alone “ Archie glanced at Juliet quickly “holy crap did you and Wednesday adams killed him together like its a pervy couple thing “ Archie pushed him “ Archie “ Juliet said worried then reggie pushed Archie to the vending machine breaking the glass making Juliet gasp shouting at reggie to leave Archie alone as kevin grabbed her away from the fight but she pushed reggie away when he knocked Archie out kneeling beside him holding his face between her hands trying to wake him up hearing a loud groan making her relieved he opened his eyes smiling at juliet then Kevin came and helped Archie stand up dragging him to an empty classroom as Juliet was right behind them kevin setteled Archie on a desk leaving both Archie and Juliet alone juliet got some wipes and started cleaning his split lip making him wince “ sorry “ Juliet whispered and continued cleaning his lips and went to his eyes cleaning the dried blood around his eyes after she finished “ you have to put some ice on it “ Juliet whispered going away but Archie grabbed her hand stopping her pulling him closer they looked at each other “ I am sorry “ Archie said “ me too “ “what are you sorry about” “I overreacted” Juliet looked on the floor “no Juliet you didn’t you had every right to be angry at me “ Archie said caressing her cheek as juliet leaned into his touch “and you had every right to be worried about me what I had done isn’t normal and wrong “ “ but I shouldn’t have said it like that cuz I know how strong you are I don’t even know why you didn’t beak up with me yet “ Archie said making Juliet chuckle “ I can’t because I love you you idiot “ Archie pulled her so she hid her face in his chest hugging her tightly “ I love you too “ then they kissed softly interrupted by Weatherbee voice calling Archie and reggie to his office making Archie groan and juliet giggle at his reaction “sorry” Juliet said kissing his cheek and then he went to the principal office with a wide smile on his face “. I see you guys made up “ Juliet jumped turning around to see a Veronica and Betty standing at the doorway smirking “guys you almost gave me a heart attack “ “well you didn’t answer “ “ yeah we made up “ Juliet smiling widely “ good because it was really weird with you two not talking “ “ yeah I know

**____**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am super sorry for not updating for soo long but I have alot of exams this month and I promise regularly (I wish)

  
The pep rally was packed with people even though that it was a rainy night cheerleaders were warming up getting ready for their performance and the bulldogs getting their last word from coach clayton Juliet stand beside the bleachers observing it all until a certain red haired bulldog came running toward her “you came “ Archie said with a goofy grin on his face“well I can’t miss my boyfriend’s first game can I ?” Then Juliet was pulled into a hug “I am so happy you did “ Juliet smiled widely which turned into a frown as she pulled away but his arms were still wrapped around her waist “ oh my god arch your eyes got worse “ juliet said touching his eye “don’t worry I am fine “ Juliet just nodded then Archie pecked her lips “good luck” Juliet said then Archie left going back to the field and then the vixens performed while the josie and the pussycats were singing it was all normal until Cheryl just ran away and Veronica was right behind her leaving people shocked but the continued the event

 

  
Later after the bulldogs win the game Archie invited juliet to pop’s to celebrate the victory when they entered Juliet saw Betty and Veronica sitting in a both together she smiled wishing that that will get them together she really took Veronica as a friend in such a short time which was weird even for her then Betty invited them over and they agreed they spent the whole night talking and laughing revisiting old memories and ready to create new ones at the end of the of that evening Juliet stayed over at Archie’s (nothing happened so don’t get your hopes too high) who fell asleep while Archie’s arms were tightly around her and thankfully fred didn’t mind

  
The next day at the biology class everyone was frozen by sheriff Keller and principal weatherbee visit and to get Cheryl after her confession of her being guilty but no one know about what  
Later every one knew Cheryl’s new testimony that she was lying at the beginning and talking about a gunshot they heard which uncover Juliet and Archie saying the same thing

  
“So you two are suspects now “ Veronica said to Juliet and Archie “well my dad say we are all suspects including me “ kevin interrupted “not me I don’t know these people but I have questions now what were you two doing at Sweetwater river at that time “ Veronica said to the couple sitting in front of her . Juliet blushed hard hiding her face into Archie’s chest knowing what she was implying “it was Archie’s idea “ Juliet said quitly “ I never thought I will ever see Juliet blushing “kevin said giggled “ well guys should we commit a murder on Netflix “ Kevin said “I can’t I have date “Veronica said “ really “ Juliet said with raised eyebrows “with who “ Veronica was about to say before chuck interrupted “ hey v-lo I will be picking you at seven “ “ I will be waiting” then chuck left the student lounge with his friends “ Chuck Clayton” all of the group said at the same time “ “he is kind of a player “ Betty said “who cares he is hotest of hot and he is the football coach son in Riverdale that’s like dating a Kennedy“ kevin said getting excited” “ v don’t go “ Juliet said with worried eyes “ don’t worry guys I have met worse in New York “ then the bell rang and everyone went his way . Betty grabbed Juliet arm “ hey Juliet can I talk to you for a minute “ Juliet just nodded getting grabbed by Betty to the old blue and gold office . “If print journalism is dead what I am doing here “ “ the blue and gold isn’t dead Jules just dormant but waking up and I need your help “. “ why me ?” “Oh comn Juliet you’re the best writer I know so maybe you can help with the blue and gold “ “ I don’t think the school newspaper is the right fit for my voice “ “please Juliet I will do anything “ “ will I get complete freedom “ Juliet said raising one eyebrow “ I will help and suggest and edit but it’s your voice “ “well that isn’t what I meant by complete freedom but I am in “ Juliet said unsure if it was a good idea but her thought were cut as she was attacked by a hug from Betty “ thank you thank you thank you” Betty said all happy and giddy “well you have to come here everyday after school okay “ Juliet almost laughed on how Betty get back being bossy real fast “okay “ Juliet whined

  
On the next day

  
“So how was your date with Chuck “ kevin ushered Veronica to a side “ well it was okay nothing really happened but it wasn’t bad “ Veronica said laughing at her friend reaction “Hey Veronica how the sticky maple chuck gave you” a random girl said smirking.” We had a Sundae if that what you mean “ “ oh my god “ Betty said holding her phone “ what “ Veronica said snatching the phone away seeing her picture with Chuck and her face was covered by a maple syrup “it a Riverdale thing “ kevin said “no kevin it’s a slut shaming thing and I am not a slut or I will be shamed by someone like chuck clayton “ Veronica said slamming kevin to the lockers behind him storming away and Betty was right behind her then then they passed by Juliet and Veronica grabbed her with them “Veronica calm down” Juliet said “calm down why Juliet “ “ Juliet is right it’s not good to do anything while you’re angry “ Betty reasoned “so what should I do now be silent “ Veronica snarled “no of course not we may talk to Mr. Weatherbee “ Betty said trying to calm Veronica “ Betty its hard to just complain to the coach’s son to the principal “ Juliet said looking to the ground “it will not change anything “ “okay I am done right now” Veronica said running to the boys locker room while Juliet and Betty have no other choice than following her .Veronica stormed inside pushing guys away from her way while Betty and Juliet were uncomfortable being between that much of almost naked boys “what are you doing here “ Archie said after pumping into Veronica that make him almost drop his towel making Juliet and Betty bright red “get out of my Archie “Veronica shouted at him he was about to object “ I mean it Andrews hit the shower and get out of may way “   
Veronica continued her way until she got to her target “ ladies what honor do I got for you to be here” chuck said with smug look on his face Veronica took her phone out “this is disgusting take it down” “sorry but I can’t and don’t look so angry it’s not like you are “ “excuse me you can’t shame any girl you jerk “. “ well Cooper you don’t look really that type of a girl but we can give it a try “ chuck said flexing then he looked at Juliet and he smirked “ or what do you say Juliet “ Juliet looked uncomfortable looking around her then Veronica interrupted “ I will say it once chuck take. This. The hell down “ “ this attitude may have worked with those New Yorkers but you’re in riverdale now we are bulldogs “ then some guys started barking ( like complete idiots ) “so please leave” the girls left while Betty went to confront Veronica

 

That night Juliet didn’t sleep she just laid at Betty ‘s spare mattress remember things she wanted so hard to forget but they seeps into her mind she remembered it all the feeling of being between his arms his words his kisses his smirk when he could make her blush

_Bloody ‘Chuck Clayton’_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of that chap comment your opinion and suggestions for the next chap and kudos are appreciated


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance and the italic writing is Juliet thought

Chap7

 

 

 

 

Next day at school was normal ‘almost’ the day ended and Juliet went to blue and gold office as Betty had told her that there is an “important meeting” she got inside she found Veronica and Betty and some other girls “hey whats wrong” “you just came on time Juliet it turns out that what happened to Veronica but to other girls too” ‘ _yeah I know_ ’ Juliet thought then ethel started talking about what chuck did to her she didn’t want to seem cruel but it wasn’t even close to what chuck did with her “we all know your tragic stories but its not as tragic as being suspect in murdering your twin brothers” Juliet couldn’t help but roll her eyes “they are ruining our lives and for them its just a game they keep score” ethel interrupted “what do you mean they keep score “ Veronica was shocked “ what do you mean they keep score “ “ there is a book”  _they are asking other girls while you know all the answers_

A voice said inside Juliet’s mind

“ oh there isn’t such thing as that” Cheryl said “how would you be that sure “ “because if you forget jason was co-captain with chuck and he would never allow it” Cheryl know no shit“ well I never met jason so if anything happened I wont stop until I prove it because I am not lying and ethel too and if you want to get in my bad side call me or any of those beautiful intelligent young women slut one more time “ Veronica said in a cold threatening voice Cheryl smirked at Juliet “not all what have been told were lies Betty” she swiped her hair leaving dramatically “she is such a bitch “ Veronica said and they continued their talk and while Juliet wasn’t there with them just drowning in her memories

 

 

“Juliet “ Betty called her after all the girls were gone except Betty and Veronica “ what was Cheryl talking about” Betty said wishing that the her thoughts were wrong “ I don’t understand what you are talking about “ “ Juliet I know when you are lying “ Veronica looked shocked at Juliet “Juliet when I told you about my date with chuck you pegged me not to go do you knew this “ “ did someone did the same thing “ Juliet shuffled around “I have to go “ Juliet grabbed her stuff and went out of the blue and gold running away she pushed into someone she mumbled a quick sorry continuing her way

 

“What wrong with Juliet “ Archie said entering the blue and gold “she was running I tried to talk to her but she didn’t even looked at me “ Archie said looking both hurt and confused Betty and Veronica looked confused “arch there is something happened with Juliet and she isn’t telling us about it “ “WHAT what would she hide “ “I am not sure Archie but I think its somehow related to what happened to Veronica” “ but she never told us anything “ “we all are confused Archie but let’s at least give her sometime and maybe she will talk to us about it “ “ maybe” Archie sigh

 

 

Juliet was anxious she felt her mind was gonna explode there are voices in hear head from a point she think that she have to tell Archie and Betty and veronica but the other voice stop her _how are you going to tell them do you believe they will look at you the same they will only see you as a crazy slut_ “ but they are my friends they won’t think that “ _oh your friends will forget it all when you tell them what happen and what you have done_  “ stop stop stop” Juliet shouted blocking her ears shaking her head while tears streaming down her cheeks “Juliet” Julietfroze at Betty ‘s voice “are you okay “ Juliet wiped her tears away “ yes I am fine Betty “ Juliet splashed some water on her face so she doesn’t look like she was crying 

_Do you think Betty will let you still live with her at her house if you told her what happened_

 

 

“Hey” Betty said cautious “ are you okay “ Juliet nodded “can we talk please “ Juliet looked around she is trying to find an excuse “please Jules “ She knew Betty wont take no for an answer so she sat beside her on the bed “Juliet I know you’re know something this book thing but I wont force you to tell me anything just when you’re comfortable tell me or Archie or Veronica and we will never judge you NEVER” _lies lies lies lies_  juliet just nodded smiling weakly trying to ignore these voices

Then Juliet got a text from Archie

Arch: my dad is working late wanna come over

 

Betty smirked at the text while Juliet blushed “ well I think I have to go” Juliet said “yeah of course” Betty was still smirking Juliet stood up “ be safe and please close the blinds “ Betty said making Juliet blush more “okay” she mumbled rushing out to Archie’s house

 

 

 

She didn’t even had to knock before she was pulled into Archie’s embrace making her giggle loudly “ hey babe “ Archie said hugging her “ I missed you “ “I just saw you two hours ago “ “two hours are so long “ Archie mumbled on her neck . They pulled away then they kissed softly then Archie lifted Juliet over his shoulder making her squeal and laugh loudly they got to his room and put her down on his bed Juliet made sure that his room window was locked . Archie took of his shirt as Juliet did the same they met again in a heated kiss Juliet smiled into the kiss and Archie took the chance and slide his tongue into her mouth making Juliet moan into the kiss their tongues continued wrestling together while he moved his hand from her neck to her waist pulling her closer and Juliet lifted her legs around his waist and her hand were in his hair tugging itArchie groaned pulling away going to her neck biting and sucking painting her skin with hickeys claiming her as his “Archie “ Juliet moaned softly pulling his head closer Archie continued his way down to her collarbone leaving few marks there earning soft moans from Juliet his hand went to unclip her bra and started massaging her breast making Juliet arc her back needing his touch Archie continued kissing her collarbone going down to the valley between her breast and then he took her breast into his mouth while Juliet moaned his name loudly tugging his hair tightly making Archie bite harder into her skin making her shudder his hand went to her jeans taking them off smirking as he found her panties soaking wet “you’re so eager for me baby” Archie whispered into her neck Juliet bit her lip nodding Archie finger rubbed her entering her folds smirking as Juliet moaned loudly arching her back “ A-Archie I need you p-please“ Archie kissed her deeply taking of his pant and underwear in one go and entered her fold making Juliet shut her eyes tighten her legs between his waist pushing him closer to her Archie groaned continued thrusting into her until they rode their high together.

 

 

The couple got cleaned up and Juliet had wore one of Archie’s shirts just in case if fred came back she wont be naked they were cuddling as Juliet had her head on his chest hugging him tightly and Archie had his arm tight around her stroking her leg “ I love you “ Archie said kissing her forehead “I love you too Archie” Juliet said sleepy Archie smiled at his beautiful girlfriend hugging her closer to him hating the fact that someone may have hurt her or something like what happened to Veronica happened to her he kissed her cheeks on last time before falling into deep sleep

 

 

While all that was happening Betty texted veronica

Betty : are you ready

V: yes we will meet at school with kevin and ethel

 

 

 

They sneaked in the school “as trev said that they hide the book in school “ ethel said “ so what are we gonna do when we find the book “ kevin asked “ we will ..give to Weatherbeebring those girls to justice “ “color me shocked “ they crew jumped at the voice to see Cheryl Blossom “ A B&E with B&V what your holy mother would say about that “ “ Cheryl what are you doing here” “trev told valerie who told josie who told tina who told ginger who told me so I came to help “ “ help or interrupted our investigation “ “get over it nancy drew ““guys come here” they all came to ethel who was holding the book “trev was right they didn’t even bother to hide it “ alot of names was their then” the new girl thats what I am used to 9 points “ Veronica said “better than big girl 7.5 “ “ polly was in that book “ Betty said breathless “ next to jason” Cheryl continued “ it’s impossible jason would never do that “ “ its right here Cheryl “ “OH MY GOD” kevin said with shocked look “what the girls said “Juliet is in the book “ “WHAT” they rushed back to kevin to see what shock them all

 

_Chuck : Juliet jones (Southside slut)8 points_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be longer I promise so comment your opinion about this chap tell me your prediction flr the next chapter and kadus is appreciated


End file.
